Naruto: The life of a ninja
by The Sage of the Seventh Path
Summary: Naruto's life my version no yaoi maybe yuri I don't know for sure yet my be in a anther story.


Naruto: The life of a ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway but I wish I did T.T

The wind blow a gentle breeze though the leaves the sun shines though the leaves of a tree in the forest sunlight crosses a face hidden In the tree blue ocean eyes reflects the sky blonde hair falls to the side of his face.

The boy wears a headband, an orange shirt with a red swirl on the back of it black pants and black ninja sandals. Getting out of the tree the newly promoted genin dropped from the tree and begin his way to the training grounds remembering what he was told only yesterday.

Flash back

Back in class half of the students sat there waiting to see if they passed everyone talking about why they think they passed or failed. 10 minutes later a Chūnin entered the room."Okay everyone here has passed the genin test be back here next week to found out who will be on your team." Said Iruka-Sensei "YAY WE PASSED" everyone seemed to shout in unison. "you are all dismissed" Iruka said pointing to the door for everyone to leave.

End flash back

Finally arriving at the training grounds he began his training

"Naruto-sama"

Naruto turned to see a **kitsune** with sapphire color fur and eyes standing before him.

"What is it Zenko?" Naruto asked.

"It's the village kids there looking for you" Zenko answered.

"Why I have been here the whole time since we passed the exams."Naruto said.

"I don't know why but they think you did something to the Uchiha boy" Zenko responded.

"**Sasuke what happened to him" Naruto ask as his eyes narrowed.**

"**There was an attack on his life the attacker ran when Sasuke awakened his Sharingan" Zenko said getting tenser. **

"**I see" Naruto said thinking something was wrong.**

**Naruto disappeared with a shunshin **

"**Naruto-sama Zenko-kun wait for me" a kitsune with ruby colored fur and eyes yelled.**

"**What is it Yako?" Zenko looks back to see her catching up with them.**

"**I want come with you I can help if they get out of hand my genjutsu I at Chūnin level" Yako said, a fire in her eyes they match her fur.**

"**Fine then lets speed it up then" Naruto said, picking up the pace.**

"**Naruto your going to pay for attacking Sasuke" yelled a group of genin now chasing after him.**

"**I didn't do anything to him now leave me alone" Naruto yelled looking in the eyes of the girl leading the group.**

"**Don't lie Naruto you always did envy Sasuke" the girl shouted at him with the group giving nod of support.**

"**I was a long time ago now leave me alone or get hurt" Naruto now turned to face the group that was after him.**

"**Now you're talking Naruto" a new voice said.**

**Jumping from the higher branches of the trees Sasuke now leading the group that was chasing him.**

"**You're going to get it now Naruto" Sakura yelled.**

"**Ok then let's go" Naruto dropped from the tree followed by the other genin.**

**The genin surrounded Naruto and Sasuke jumped in the middle of them ready to fight.**

"**Go kick his ass Sasuke" a new group of genin stepping out of the shadows.**

"**Now it's payback time for that ambush" the group of Uchiha shouted jumping into the fight.**

"**What you need your entourage to help fight me" Naruto said in discus.**

"**Mad because you don't know what it's to have a family, clan or friends" Sasuke taunted with a smirk on his face.**

"**I have friends Sasuke and there loyal to me for being myself" Naruto shot back in Sasuke's face.**

"**Ha don't make us laugh everyone knows you don't have friends" Sakura yelled getting support from the group.**

Sasuke charged at Naruto pulling his fist back for a punch. Naruto dodged it and sent Sasuke to the ground as he received a punch from Hikaku Uchiha. Naruto hit the ground only to poof into smoke the Uchiha sore as they were hit by a storm of shuriken only to be knocked back into Naruto that grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and jumped into the air to throw him into the other Uchiha with a flash bomb attached to them. When the flash faded Naruto was gone. "Damn where did he go?" Sasuke activates his sharingan only to found out they were under a genjutsu before the fight begin. "Kai" the genjutsu was undone and as they begin to search for Naruto once again.

"Naruto-kun" a voice said with a bit of shyness "

Hi Hinata you need something?" Naruto asked in a calm tone.

"Kiba-kun wants to see you."

"Ok" Naruto disappeared with a shunshin.

Hope you liked it I want to read reviews but good easy on me it's my first story and I want to know where I need improvement.


End file.
